powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jaredthefox92/Mystical villain Profile: Arnzarel the Revolting
"The gods will fall."-Arnzarel ' About the Author' Arnzarel "the Revolting" ''is a Greater Demon who is seen as an antagonist in my series ''Flawed Deities, I was impressed with this character so much that I thought why not make him an original, non-“sonified” version for roleplaying and potentially artwork purposes? (Note: Arnzarel isn’t a part of the Occult Odyssey universe.) 'Biography:' Arnzarel was once a former shaman who asked too much from the gods, and as a result he was transformed from a mortal human into a hideous giant daemon bounded by certain conditions and requirements created legislated by the gods. While Arnzarel must abide by these conditions he secretly is plotting the downfall of the gods in secrecy. Arnzarel is known to have retained most of his humanity and thus asks arrogant and prideful as he once was, as well as fatherly to his acquired “children”, (or demons who he had created). 'Appearance:' "You fear what you cannot comprehend!" -Arnzarel yelling out to a group of fleeing villagers from his own village after his transformation. Arnzarel is a hideous supernatural monstrosity. He appears as a giant-sized demonic monster around the height of 15ft, (4.5m) tall. His body has been drastically altered from what it once was and thus he has certain mutations. Arnzarel possesses bizarre light blue skin color that is often hard to gaze upon due to its brightness and irregularity. Within his mouth lies a long, forked tongue that is akin to that of a serpent. He also possess long claw like nails and talon like toenails. His eyeballs are a bizarre color of bright glowing yellow with red irises. Finally he possesses a long try-spiked dark blue demon tail as well. Upon his head rest six horns, each horn is decorated by golden tips at the end of each.He wears a dark crimson pseudo-religious robe around his body with with open sleeves.Around his waist is a golden band which ties his robe to his waste. In this version Arnzarel is known to walk barefoot as well. 'Personality' "If you kill her I end your pathetic life and devour what is left!"-Arnzarel threatening a mortal crossbowman who has targeted his daughter to be shot. For all his life Arnzarel has been an arrogant and prideful man who was also very ambitious and determined to get what he wanted as well. This hubris eventually followed him into his tragic ascension into demonhood as much of this pride and arrogance is seen even when all the punishments the god bestowed upon him. To Arnzarel his newly acquired form is both a gift and a curse. On one hand he wields power both physically and mentally he never could dream of ever before, on the other hand he is forced to abide by the terms of the curses the gods laid upon him as well as look like a hideous beast from the netherworld as well. As Anzeral "adopted" his newly found daughter, a demonette he named Lillith, another side of him which he never thought possible was seen, a compassionate side. Arnzarel never really had any children as a mortal and when he was able to acquire one he became more and more fatherly to his little demonette, eventually to the point where he was willing to put himself in harm’s way to protect her. It seems that deep within the bowels of this foul demonic monstrosity is some form of decency, even if it is only to his immediate family. It seems as if Arnzarel is capable of putting aside his differences, or working with others to further his own goals. However, Arnzarel isn't one to take betrayal kindly and is always on the look out for those who may try to swindle him.He usually usually attributes this to his own pragmatism, in which to some degree he could quite honestly be correct, Arnzarel isn't one to go out of his plans and thus if the situation calls for not the usual method he will do so all in the sake for his greater scheme. 'History' Arnzarel was once a simple shaman during his early days as a mortal. He was known throughout his village as the "most mystical man on alive" for his time in his home village. Yet all this fame and respect wasn't enough for mortal, he was constantly seeking answers where many others did not. He was constantly studying the arcane arts and was known to be routinely practice sorcery as well. Eventually this would all lead to his undoing however. As Arnzarel bettered himself in his studies and knowledge he began to become more and more arrogant and prideful that he started to ask for favors from the gods themselves. At first the gods were reluctant to bestow their individual gifts upon him due to his constant worship if each, however soon they began to get rather annoyed by his unquenchable desire for more. Eventually he asked so much from the gods that they grew annoyed with him and his arrogance and thus decided to “bless" him with each of their own special gifts granting his wishes. However they gods also cursed him at the same transforming him from a once respectable and well thought of mortal into a hideous gigantic demon that had to abide by their various unwritten terms for each of their blessings, thus dooming Arnzarel to a life of unwilling servitude. 'Powers' After Arnzarel's "ascension" to daemonhood he has gained far more power than he could ever have imagined. By the Fighting God Arnzarel gained supernatural strength and endurance that far surpasses mortal levels. By the Grand Sorceress Arnzarel gain almost unlimited knowledge of the mystic arts and also an almost complete mastery of them as well. 'Abilities' "Behold my gifts!"-Arnzarel prideful showing off his abilities. Arnzarel is known for some other specific special abilities as well, these not only might help him upon the battlefield but also enduring his day to day life as well. Some special abilities such as: ''Demonic Strength'' Arnzarel is known to possess a supernatural strength granted to him by the Fighting God Grief, as such is is known to be capable of easily tearing a mortal into or even stopping a speeding car or truck that tries to ram him. ''Demonic Endurance'' Arnzarel also possess supernatural daemonic endurance levels as well, he is quite capable of withstanding blasts that would easily incapacitate a lesser mortal being. ''Daemonic Senses'' Arnzarel possess distinct supernatural senses that allows him not only to sense the mystical aura within another being, but also allows him to "smell" traces of magic and is even able to smell how pure or corrupt another mortals soul is. ''Teleportation. Arnzarel is able to call upon his vast mystical knowledge to use a meager spell to teleport around, it is believed that this is his primary mode of transportation. However he is unable to teleport into distances that are not in range of his vision, and possesses a cool-down period before he can teleport again as well. ''Demonic Shriek Arnzarel is able to unleash a loud and continuous unholy screech thus disorienting his opponents. He can often use this move to either suppress an opponent or distract them long enough to close in and engage in melee combat. ''Demonic Regeneration'' Arnzarel possesses the ability to regenerate and recover his entire body fully,( so long as he is not decapitated.) It takes about a normal mortal hour to regenerate fully though and often he must wait until after a battle is completed and rest so that he may focus to speed up the regeneration process. ''Necromancy'' Arnzarel is known to possess enough necromancial powers to reanimate dead corpses, (provided they're hearts and brains are still somewhat intact) turning them into his undead minions. He is able to fully communicate with the dead upon doing so as well thus allowing him to issue out orders and commands to his new recruited footsoldiers. 'Weaknesses' "Even when given fangs I am still on the leash of the gods, for now at least."-Arnzarel speaking to himself while resting. While Arnzarel has indeed gained more power than he could ever imagine he is still the puppet and the laughing stock of the gods. While The Fighting God had granted him a substantial amount of force to overpower most mortals the Fighting God had also imposed the rule that Arnzarel must offer blood sacrifices to him each day, otherwise Arnzarel would make feel weaker than he ever felt as a Mobian for an entire day until his quota was met. The Grand Sorcerers granted Arnzarel's wish of possessing almost unlimited knowledge of the mystic arts and the capability to handle most powerful of spells. However she offered none of her own power to him thus he must be forced to acquire his own mortal magic, as well as vexed him with a "thirst" of magic that he must quench otherwise it will drive him mad. Finally the God of Love and Passion struck at his own vanity by turning a once handsome and respectable man into a hideous and grotesque monster. While his new form grants him more types of lethal options for a physical based attack it nevertheless hinders his capabilities to fit in with normal mortal society. Recently Arnzarel has shown to have acquired a big weakness, (other than his pride and arrogance that is), but rather in his compassion for his daughter Lilith. He seems to grown quite fond of the young demonette and thus has seen to surrender his guard and his own safety to come to her aid, even so much as to teleport in front of her to take a blast or a shot from a weapon in order to protect her. This surprisingly mortal weakness could perhaps lead to his downfall should someone try to use Lilith as a tool against him. Due to being a giant that dwarfs even the tallest humans, Arnzarel moves slower in reflexes than most humans and even more so with the smaller and more agile Mobians.Thus he must cast or use an temporary active spell upon himself in order to move more swiftly in combat. However he is able to traverse distances better with his longer legs, and is often known to just teleport himself to close in the distance between his foes. 'Relationships:' Lilith Lilith was once a young mortal girl named Julie who possessed mystical powers, she was often shunned by both her father and mother and constantly disowned by them. However, when she encountered the giant demon known as Anzarel he was able to easily subdue her and instead of killing her he corrupted mind, body, and soul transforming Rose a powerful half-daemon which he named Lilith. As time went on Arnzarel grew found of this once mortal now ascended demon and made himself to be her father figure of sorts. Eventually he would train her to fully utilize her powers after many sessions of much needed training. Category:Blog posts